Estaré Contigo Melizabeth
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: One shot del shipp #Melizabeth


I will always be with you

Melizabeth.-Nanatsu no Taizai

El brindis resonó en toda la habitación, la alegría y entusiasmo abundaba en la sala. Emprenderían un nuevo viaje lleno de peligros y sorpresas, para Elizabeth su oportunidad de adentrarse al corazón del llamado capitán de los sietes pecados capitales. Deseaba entender aquellas lágrimas y con ello sentimientos que desquitaron de ella la noche de ayer, su motivo y sus razones, esas emociones apuñalaban su corazón con inquietud.

—Tengo miedo de volver a ser como era antes... pero sé que si no puedo hacerlo, nunca seré capaz de salvarte.

—"¿Quieres, salvarme?"

Lo miró de nuevo, su amado, lucía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro. Siempre estuvo al tanto que Meliodas no era el tipo de persona que después de una caída se hundía en su tristeza, trataba de ver todo a su alrededor con un autoestima alto y lleno de energía, admiraba su forma de ser y como la trataba a ella de una manera tan especial. Se sentía tan segura con él; como si lo que sucediera a fuera de su círculo personal no era de importancia, deseaba con ansias protegerlo con lo que ella poseía, y aunque era débil, arriesgaría su vida entera por él.

De repente el rubio le devolvió la mirada, la contemplaba con esos ojos llenos de honestidad y amor. Fue la primera en encontrarlo si bien sabía Elizabeth que el joven también estaba dispuesto a defenderla con todo su ser aun desconocía el motivo ¿Por qué desde un principio la trató con esa amabilidad y deseo de protegerla?

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

No podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, ella era tan notoria de como su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que se le acercaba, cada vez que la veía con esa seguridad y sinceridad. Elizabeth sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Meliodas tenía mucho tiempo contemplándola y que el público presente se estaba percatando. Salió de la sala hacia la habitación de su amado.

Se sentó a la orilla de la artesanal cama. Contempló por un rato todo a su alrededor, su corazón palpitaba de manera exagerada y sus mejillas se tornaban un leve sonrojo. Frunció rápidamente el ceño al percatarse de lo idiota que se había visto saliendo del lugar y enfrente de todos sin motivo alguno.

—¿Elizabeth?

La joven carraspeó al notar de quien pertenecía ese llamado, se viró al encuentro de sus ojos y lo observó. Sus cabellos rubios y alborotados lo hacía notar como un dulce niño recién despertándose entre el aroma exquisito de un enorme rosal, el rostro que poseía era tan dulce con esos ojos verdes cual esmeralda en total brillosidad, la estatura que poseía no le hacía justicia al increíble físico que tenía.

—No se preocupe Señor Meliodas, estoy bien—Respondió casi al instante, presintiendo la duda que le iba a dar a conocer

—Menos mal, me estaba preocupando un poco Elizabeth. No dejabas de mirarme

Elizabeth sobresaltó de inmediato, su rostro se encontraba con un total color rojo, su vergüenza llegó a tal grado que escondió su mirada y devolviéndose en sí.

—Discúlpeme si lo incomodé

—No digas tonterías...—Meliodas se acercó a Elizabeth, sentándose a lado de ella cosa por el cual la joven dirigió su mirada al lado opuesto en donde se encontraba— Me agrada que me observes.

Sorprendida. Se reencontró con sus ojos esmeraldas de nuevo, él estaba tranquilo como siempre, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos abajo? Hay varias cosas que estamos comentando y no puedes faltar Elizabeth.

Una lágrima solitaria abandonaba su ojo derecho mientras observaba a su amado abriendo la puerta.

—¡Espera Meliodas, tengo que decirte algo!

El capitán se sorprendió que Elizabeth no lo tratara de la forma tan formal como lo hacía habitualmente. La miró con seriedad y Elizabeth respondió a esa mirada haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado!—Aquello que no le pudo decir esa noche, y solo lo conservó en su mente.

—De eso no tengo duda, Elizabeth—Meliodas entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa tan amable y llena de amor.

Entre su sonrojo, Elizabeth asintió.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno como dije, no sé cómo no me había visto esta serie antes y como la amé tanto decidí regalarle un Drabble del último capítulo desde la perspectiva de Elizabeth—un personaje que adoro demasiado—estoy muy alegre y satisfecha de lo que he logrado.

Espero a quien lea esto, le haya gustado :3

¡Nos vemos!

Dani~


End file.
